A Primordial's Queen
by HaretaSora
Summary: What if Sally Jackson, long before she met Poseidon and had Percy, had attracted the attention and love of an immensely strong primordial. What if that primordial was drawn to her by mere chance and after one simple meeting and fell in love? How would her life change after he leaves to fix things in his world to return just as she is in the Minotaur's grip? Paring: Naruto X Sally
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** : What if Sally Jackson, long before she met Poseidon and had Percy, had attracted the attention and love of an immensely strong primordial. What if that primordial was drawn to her by mere chance after one simple meeting that grew over time? What if he left her side for several years to deal with his domain, promising to return when he was done?

She thought he would never return, as that's how she figured out the gods were like, they were fickle and always exiting the lives of mortals. But what she didn't know, until he did return, was that Naruto Uzumaki always keeps his promises and won't let anything get in his way.

Naruto x Sally Jackson.

Primordial! Naruto

 _Challenge by Memnon45_

 **A Primordial's Queen**

 **Chapter 1**

She remembered all too well as the familiar dream played through her head, it being as if Morpheus was toying with her by showing her everything. Though she figured he was more replaying her memories as she watched the events and memories she had with the man she couldn't and wouldn't dare forget about.

The dreams and memories she was having were of a man she met and fell in love with long before she ever met Poseidon, and he too was a god. Though calling him a god was a bit of an insult.

He, her first full blown love, was a primordial as old as the universe…even though he took the form of a mid-20 year old man.

The name he went by was Naruto Uzumaki and he was the Shinto Primordial of creation, energy, nature, peace, honor, and oaths.

His appearance, according to him, had always been the same with his other forms being alternate forms he took for combat. His spikey blonde hair was as gold as the sun and defied gravity with two spikey bangs that framed his tan skinned. His face had three unique whisker like marks on each cheek, giving him the appearance of a cat or fox of some sort that he said he wore because of his animal form he often took. His eyes were a crystal clear sapphire blue that always seemed to sparkle whenever she looked at them or when he wore the same fox like smile that also enhanced his whiskers.

For so long in her life, since her uncle Rich had died, he had been there for her.

She still wasn't sure how she had attracted his eye but ever since she had met him that fateful day she had known deep down that she truly loved him. It was something about how she felt so at peace around him and safe that made her attracted to him and his immensely down to earth personality and sweet charms that made her fall for him.

To this day she still didn't know how she got him to fall in love with her. She giggled softly as she remembered how shocked and confused she had been when he confessed to her before he silenced her with a soft and gentle yet passionate kiss that she had melted into.

Her time with him after that was amazing, though like all things, it had to come to an end.

She remembered that one day more than any other as it was when he said goodbye. It was during one of their dates, a moonlit picnic in a stunningly beautiful forest when it happened. Just as they were sharing a dance under the moon, which was glowing so bright above them, almost like a spotlight, when an odd black crow with an even odder red eye landed on his shoulder and whispered something into his ear.

Once it went away she clearly saw how torn up he was as he told her that he had to go deal with someone who was trying to hunt down his sacred animals. The crow was a messenger from one of his students that they had sent over from his pantheon and his world to warn him.

At first she was afraid, after all he was the only consistent thing she had in her life, but he made her a promise that eased her worries since he was the god of oaths.

He swore that he would return, even going as far as to give her a green crystal necklace* that he said was a symbol of his to prove how serious he was. But as he made his promise he asked her to promise something as well to him that confused her a bit.

Simply he asked her to continue to live and not to just wait around for him since with the time difference between realms it might take a decade or so before he could return.

At first she didn't want to promise him that since he was the only one she could see herself with but it turned out he asked her to do this because he was afraid. Since he was a god, the lives of humans went by rather fast. The last thing he wanted was for her to wait for him and the time difference between worlds screw him over by bringing him back several decades after he left, making her wait her whole life for him when she could have been living it while waiting for his return where he would then make her immortal.

The only reason he couldn't back then was due to her still being younger than he wanted her to be. He wanted her to live a human normal life before he essentially took it away by giving her immortality.

It was only after she agreed did he leave for his realm…though not before they finished their date and spent an amazing night together. He ended up leaving the next morning, where he parted with her after a passionate kiss, promising to return as soon as he could.

After that her life slowly went back to normal, as normal as it could be after being in a serious relationship with a primordial. That was until Poseidon came and more or less swept her off her feet, leaving her with her son Percy, who she loved dearly.

Being with Poseidon, even though she did have strong feelings for the Greek god, couldn't compare to being with Naruto. It was even hard bringing herself to be intimate with the god as Naruto's face kept popping into her head but his words kept replaying in her head to continue living, even if it meant loving another for however long he was gone.

She didn't regret her time with Poseidon as it gave her Percy but she could tell Poseidon wasn't as serious about her as Naruto was. In the end she didn't mind since she would always hold out and wait for the man she loved.

She was then moderately surprised as the replaying of her memories stopped and she was frozen in place as a set of arms wrapped around her from behind. The second the arms were around her she knew who it was but she could not turn around, as if a force was holding her in place.

"Soon my love. I am returning to you soon just like I promised" the figure spoke as tears welled up in the corners of her eyes but before she could respond she was jolted awake and bolted upright in her bed.

Sally could only smile brightly as she wiped the tears coursing down her cheeks, unable to stop them as she desperately hoped this wasn't Morpheus messing with her or something. She didn't know if she could handle the false hope.

She though could only sigh as she realized what time it was before she got dressed and could already hear Gabe calling out for food. The only reason she was 'with' that walrus of a man, if she could count tricking him Mist illusions being with him, was so that his scent could mask Percy's and keep her and him safe.

He was the only man she could find with a pungent and thick enough scent to mask Percy's strong demigod scent that came with being the son of Poseidon, one of the Big Three.

"I'll start breakfast soon Gabe! Just hold on!" she yelled as she picked up the green gem necklace of Naruto's that she only ever took off when she went to bed. She couldn't help but smile as she looked at the picture of her and Naruto back when she had just started college back when she was 21.

She was a bit nervous since she had aged over the 25 years he had been missing and worried if he would still find her attractive. Her long brown hair had gained streaks of grey and her body had matured and aged due to carrying Percy for nine months and giving birth to him.

Before she could stress over her figure anymore she quickly shook her head and continued to get ready since her son was returning home today and she had to get their trip to Montauk ready. There was no way she was going to spend her full day here, as with that dream starting out her day, she was going to make sure it continued that way.

Though, as the day had passed and she now found her driver's side door wedged in mud with the car roof cracked open by a bolt of lightning, she realized her luck had been put in the hands of Nemesis and not Tyche. 'I-I can't die here or let my son die' she thought with a groan as she looked towards her son.

"Percy we have to…" she started to say before her voice faltered and, illuminated by a flash of lightning, she made out the figure of something she wished she never would have the misfortune of meeting, the Minotaur.

"Who is–Percy, get out of the car" Percy started to say before she interrupted him and urged him out of the car, throwing herself against her door. Once she realized there were only two ways out: through the cracked open roof that was sizzling and smoking (not safe) or the passenger side door that was closer to the Minotaur.

"Climb out the passenger's side! Percy you have to run. Do you see that big tree?" she asked as she looked her son in the eye as she pointed up the hill towards the tree on the border of camp. "That's the property line, get over the hill and you'll see a farmhouse down in a valley. Run and don't look back, yell for help but don't stop until you reach the door" she said, her son looking at her in confusion and worry.

"Mom you're coming too" he said as she shook her head.

"He doesn't want _us_ …he wants _you_. Besides I can't cross the property line" she said before she turned to keep her eyes on the Minotaur as it almost waited for Percy to leave. She would be damned if she was going to let her son die.

"We're going together. Come on mom" Percy urged as he climbed across Grover and pushed the door open into the rain.

"I told you–Mom! I am not leaving you! Help me with Grover" she said before Percy interrupted her with a pleading command that she simply nodded to and moved over and out of the car.

Together they draped Grover's arms over their shoulders and started to stumble uphill through wet waist high grass. She frowned as Percy turned and looked towards the Minotaur, the moon shining above them as if to illuminate the scene.

"That's–Pasiphae's son" Percy said before she finished for him, not wanting him to say its name. "I wish I'd known how badly they want to kill you" she said with a frown as if Hades or whatever god had sent the Minotaur after them then Percy was definitely on some god's hit list.

"But he's the Min–Don't say his name! Names have power" she quickly stopped him, not wanting it to get stronger by uttering its name.

She frowned at the distance between them and the tree, at least 100 yards, with the Minotaur only about 50 feet behind them.

"Food?" Grover moaned before Percy covered his mouth gently.

"Mom what is he doing? Doesn't he see us?" Percy asked as they slowly continued up the hill.

"His sight and hearing are terrible. He goes by smell but he will figure out where we are soon enough so keep moving" she said before she held in a curse as, if almost on cue the Minotaur roared and picked up Gabe's Camaro by its roof and threw it down the road for about half a mile.

It kept skidding, a trail of sparks showering behind it before it exploded from the sparks igniting the gas tank. She frowned as with its main source of their smell gone with the car, as well as Gabe's scent no longer camouflaging them, it would quickly smell them out.

"Percy when he sees us he'll charge. Wait until the last second then jump out directly sideways out of the way. He can't change directions very well once charging. Do you understand?" she asked while Percy frowned before taking a quick look from the Minotaur and then back to her.

"How do you know all this?" he asked as she sighed, frowning sadly as she held Naruto's necklace in her free hand.

"I've been worried about an attack for a long time. I should have expected this. I was selfish keeping you near me. I thought I would be able to keep someone I loved close to me without them leaving or being taken away" she said as she shook off her tears and refocused on what was happening now.

"Keeping me near you? What do you–" Percy asked before the beast behind them roared and the color from her face flushed out as she heard the Minotaur tromping its way uphill.

He had smelled us.

"Go Percy! Separate! Remember what I said!" she yelled, pulling Grover off of her son's shoulder so he could run unburdened.

Her heart leapt to her throat as her son ran forward with the Minotaur quickly charging towards him. She waited, frozen in fear as the Minotaur charged towards her son, before Percy quickly dodged him only for him to change direction towards her.

She didn't even have to think twice before she set down Grover and started to run downhill. "Run Percy! I can't go further but you and Grover can! Just run!" she yelled as if she was trapped behind the border with this then she was going to make sure it didn't get its hands on her son.

As she saw the Minotaur charge her she tried to leap to the side, to buy Percy more time, only for it to have seemingly learned its lesson with Percy since its hand quickly grabbed her by the neck and rose her up.

"Go!" she yelled as she struggled, trying to kick him or do anything as she dangled in the air before she closed her eyes and thought back to Naruto. She was able to ignore the pain of being strangled as she smiled, remembering the dream and his voice she heard earlier today.

"I'm sorry Naruto, it seems I couldn't keep myself safe until you got back" she whispered before she heard the Minotaur roared in pain and she felt herself starting to fall.

Her descent was stopped as she landed in a pair of arms.

"Are you okay my Hime?" the man whose arms she landed in asked as she widened her eyes, her vision blurry from the lack of oxygen, before tears built up in them.

"N-Naruto?" she asked as a pair of familiar blue eyes stared down at her.

"Of course my Hime but right now you need to rest. You are bleeding and hurt. Please stay here while I deal with the beast that dared to hurt you" he said, his voice becoming angry near the end before he gently set her down and kissed her forehead.

"Itachi look after Sally while I deal with this brute" he said, talking to seemingly no one before a black cloaked man suddenly appeared beside her.

"Of course Naruto-sensei" the man said as Naruto nodded, pulling up the golden katana from the ground, which Sally noticed had no hole from the sword, before he sheathed it and drew the silver one from his waist.

She was in shock as she saw her former lover in front of her again while he stared down the golden inchor bleeding Minotaur that was still roaring in pain. To him the only thing that seemingly changed was his outfit and the two katanas on his hip.

He wore around her he now wore a full length haori that was a golden orange color that had black magatama around its collar with black lines running through it. The rest of his outfit was a pair of black jeans, a pair of wooden sandals, and an orange long sleeved shirt before finishing it off with a black sash to hold the two swords he wore on his left side.

( **AN** : Naruto's Kurama mode cloak's coat only made of cloth and not energy)

The first sword, the one he had drawn before, was sheathed in a soft red sheath and had a red cloth handle as it seemed to be made out of some kind of golden metal. The second one, the one he had drawn now, had a cold blue sheath and had a matching blue cloth handle while it was made out of a silver metal.

"I am sorry I didn't arrive sooner Sally, I truly am but some brat claiming revolution kept me held back that I had to leave someone else to deal with" he said as he looked back to her, not caring for the Minotaur but they both knew it couldn't harm him.

It wasn't until the Minotaur roared again, charging toward him, did Naruto swing his sword with this time having it effortlessly cleave the Minotaur in half and dispelling the beast into a cloud of golden dust with two horns left behind as trophies.

"Itachi pick up the trophies and the unconscious satyr and help the boy near the hill up to the camp" Naruto said as he sheathed his sword, eyes only looking towards Sally before he crouched down in front of her while Itachi silently followed orders, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"My Hime, it is so good to see you again" he said as he stroked her cheek before she held his hand against her cheek, not allowing his hand to move anymore.

"I kn-knew you'd come Naruto" she said with tears in her eyes before she passed out from the exhaustion that caught up with her from the crash to the Minotaur almost choking her out.

 **-Naruto POV-**

"I'll always come for you my love. For now just rest and we can talk later" he whispered while he gently picked her up, kissing her forehead softly again while he was just glad to be back by her side again.

"H-Hey! Who are you two?! " the boy he knew as Sally's son Percy yelled out as he understood his confusion and wariness from everything that just had happened.

He was a bit unsure how to take the fact the woman he loved had a son with another man, a Greek god no less, but if he was Sally's then he was special to him as well. That and he had told her to continue living.

"It's okay Percy I'm an old friend of your mother's and Itachi is a student of mine. Let us help you get up to camp so you, your friend, and your mother's injuries can be treated" he said as he crouched down to Percy's level, his mom still in his arms before the boy slowly nodded before Itachi put a hand on his shoulder and Percy passed out under an illusion.

"Thank you for that Itachi but do be careful with carrying them" he said as Itachi had the satyr draped over his shoulder while draping Percy over the other one before his student nodded and started to follow him up the hill.

As they passed the tree, ignoring the barrier that tried to keep Sally out, he frowned slightly at the arrows drawn towards them with a centaur and a man he felt a godly aura coming from. "Is that really how you greet people who enter your camp searching for a safe haven and medical assistance after being attacked by a monster?" he asked, lacing his words with the faintest hint of KI that got the demigods to shakily lower their bows.

"Stand down" the centaur said before he turned towards them. "I am sorry the boy here came up here yelling for help and we were on guard in case the beast reached the edge of the boundary" he added as Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Fine but these three need medical attention as they were in a crash and the woman was nearly suffocated by the monster below. Do you have someplace to lay them so they can be treated?" he asked as the man with the godly aura nodded with a frown.

"Yeah back there," he said pointing back to the farmhouse "though first who are you two and the people you are carrying?" he asked while Naruto frowned, a bit annoyed at the god's wanting them to stop and explain themselves to him while they held three injured people.

"How about we explain this after we lay the three bleeding people down in that house as they again were injured in a car crash that was caused by a bolt of lightning mixed with the Minotaur" Naruto said, adding an edge to his voice as he was a bit testy due to holding the injured love of his immortal life in his arms.

"You really shouldn't say that name" the centaur said as he clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes.

"Names may be damned right now as the woman I love is injured in my arms with her son and his friend on my student's shoulders. Let me lay them down and this time it's not a request" he said as he flared a bit of his primordial aura, which caused the god and centaur to widen their eyes in a mix of shock and natural fear while the demigods around them backed up from them.

"Sensei you're scaring the kids" Itachi said as he had noticed a few of the kids pass out until Naruto sighed and reigned his aura back in.

"We are laying them down and then we can explain ourselves" Naruto said as he walked past the god and centaur with Itachi close behind.

As he reached the house he gently adjusted Sally in his arms before he opened the door and walked them inside and found the 'medic room' where he then laid all three of them down in three separate beds.

"Itachi stay behind and look after them, make sure whoever comes to treat their wounds that they are aware that Sally is mortal and to heal her visible injuries before I heal the rest. I feel I might have to leave for a bit after I tell the god who I am" he said before Itachi nodded and sat down on an empty seat.

"Take your time Sensei, if any of them wake up I will explain where you went and that you will be back" Itachi said as Naruto nodded and left the room, already frowning as he saw the god and centaur, who was now in a wheelchair, staring at him from the house's front door.

"Who in Tartarus are you? I don't exactly like being ordered around" the god said as the centaur sighed.

"I am sorry about Dionysus here but we are just a bit shocked and confused at how you were able to bring in a mortal past the barrier as well as that display of an oppressive aura" the centaur said as the god, now identified as Dionysus – who he should have identified earlier from the smell of grapes on the man but only didn't due to him being a 'newer' god – narrowed his eyes.

"Shut it Chiron and don't go spouting my name out like that. Now who are you and that dark haired man before I drag you off to the Olympian council to explain in front of them" he said as Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Honestly that might be for the best as I figure you will want to take me there anyways after I tell you and I'd rather not repeat all of this again for all of them" he said before Dionysus only narrowed his eyes more and turned towards Chiron.

"Keep an eye on the black haired man I guess I have to call a council meeting" Dionysus said with a groan before he snapped his fingers and he and Naruto disappeared in a purple mist.

Naruto sighed at gaudiness of the throne room and the enlarged height Dionysus took on his throne. Of course while this wasn't his first interaction with the Greek gods this was his first time seeing their meeting room of sorts.

It didn't take long for the throne room to fill up with the various gods and goddesses of the council and it took even less time for Zeus, who he knew from appearance well enough due to past sightings of the god, to start glaring at him as if he was an enemy.

"Dionysus why have you called this meeting in these dire times and who is this man? You should know that right now things are tense" Zeus said before sending a blatant glare towards Poseidon who just ignored it.

"This man suddenly arrived at the camp out of nowhere just as a demigod, a satyr, and the demigod's mother arrived at camp, defeated the Minotaur and brought them all across the barrier with another man by his side. He refused to answer who he was saying it'd be better to do it before all of you" the god of wine said before the other gods and goddesses looked his way.

Once a certain moon goddess' eyes met his she let out a gasp and shrunk down to normal size, shocking the entire council as she then proceeded to bow down on one knee before the man.

"Teacher! I am so sorry I did not recognize you sooner!" Artemis said quickly, her head lowered in a deep bow, before Naruto crouched down and patted her shoulder.

"Artemis now really isn't the time to bow and I've told you many times you don't ever need to do that to me" he said as Artemis frowned and raised her head.

"Why didn't you tell me you were returning?" she asked, the council still in shock from the 'man-hater' goddess bowing to the seemingly random man.

As he looked around he chuckled at the fainted Apollo, a curious looking Athena with wide eyes, Poseidon who was merely rubbing his beard, a Dionysus who had spat out his Diet Coke, and a twitching Zeus who clenched his throne's arm rests.

"What in Tartarus is this!?" Zeus yelled in rage as the skies rumbled above them and he glared venomously towards him and Artemis. "Artemis why do you bow to this man!?" he roared before Artemis glared back, about to retort until Naruto held up his hand to stop her, deciding he didn't want a godly yelling match to go down.

"My name is Naruto Otsutsuki and I am the Shinto primordial equivalence to your Chaos. I returned to this world to save the woman I love from the Minotaur after her car crashed from being struck by lightning" he said as he stared coldly towards Zeus who glared back heavily before Hera cleared her throat.

"Why is a Shinto, a powerful primordial such as yourself, showing up and saving a demigod of ours" Hera said as she, unlike her husband, was not about to make enemies with the equivalent of Chaos.

That was just plain suicide.

"I've been involved in this universe since shortly after its creation as Chaos came to me asking a bit of advice after I created my realm and they even thanked me by letting me have a toehold in this world with Japan. As for why I helped the demigod it was because they happen to be the child of the woman I love that she had while I left to deal with things in my realm" he said as Hera nodded and Zeus slammed his fist down on his throne's arm rests.

"If she birthed a hero of our pantheon then you should not be involved with her or the child!" he yelled before he and the council, minus Artemis who was still bowing in front of him, struggled to keep themselves up under the oppressive force weighing down on them.

"Do not tell me what to do and do not yell as I am a bit perturbed from having to deal with annoyances for the last few years in my realm" he said in a cold tone.

"Teacher you are weighing on them too much" Artemis said as he chuckled and lifted off the pressure.

"Sorry, second time today that I've done that but that's only because annoying gods have been yelling at me" he said as Zeus panted, struggling to catch his breath.

"Enough! Zeus do not anger to primordial!" Poseidon yelled as he slammed his trident down and glared at his brother before taking a calming breath and turning towards Naruto.

"Now Naruto, if I may call you that," he said unsure until Naruto nodded "what exactly do you have planned now that you returned to the realm to the woman you love?" he asked as Naruto rubbed his chin in thought.

"I figured I'd stay by her side and since she most likely would want to stay near their side at camp I'll probably set up a house for her there" he said with a shrug of his shoulders as Zeus banged his fist on his throne.

"Absolutely not! She is a mortal and you are not of this pantheon you have no rig–" Zeus started to yell before Hera snapped her fingers and Zeus seemingly lost his voice and Athena nodded with a sigh.

"Thank you Hera for that. Now father it is not smart to drive away a primordial if he wants to live near out kids" Athena said before she turned towards Naruto. "I am curious as to if you are just going to look after your lover's kid or possibly the others as well" Athena said with a chuckle as Naruto smirked.

"Are you trying to see if I am open to maybe looking after the camp as its guardian or director of sorts?" he asked as he could easily see where the goddess of wisdom was going with it.

"Personally I would not be adverse to the thought if you were to actually consider it. The idea of having a primordial look after and possibly train our demigods outweighs any issues I can think up, which are all minor ones." she said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Honestly it all depends on Sally but with how she is I can see her liking the idea as it allows her son Percy to be safe and for her to stay by his side. Plus it wouldn't be the first time I taught someone in this world" he said motioning his head towards Artemis who was still on one knee beside him.

"I am curious about that. How did you get the infamous man-hater to bow before you?" Aphrodite asked with a smirk while she licked her lips, which only caused Artemis to glare heavily towards the love goddess.

"It is nothing like that you harlot! Teacher here saved me and Apollo shortly after we were born! He had met up with my mother shortly after she went on the run from Lady Hera and killed the snake that hunted us. He stayed behind and trained us to defend ourselves. He is the reason I took up my bow and became a master of it" she said as she glared towards her just waking up brother.

"By my holy cows it really is you! I honestly didn't recognize you after so long" Apollo said a bit embarrassed as Naruto waved it off with a chuckle since while Apollo was a student of his Artemis was more diligent in the sense of staying in touch with him.

"Personally if he is that good of a teacher I have no qualms against him being camp director in Dionysus' place as he is unbound by our laws regarding our children or even his eventual children" Hera said as she, and the others ignored the rumbling sky and the angered looking Zeus.

"I saw we put this to a vote" Dionysus said hurriedly, hoping this would finally get him out of his stupid punishment and pass it onto someone who actually wants to be there.

"I second that. It would benefit us immensely in the long run" Athena said while Hera nodded as with Zeus muted she was next to lead the votes.

"Those in favor?" Hera asked as she, Athena, Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, Poseidon, Dionysus, Demeter, and Hephaestus rose their hands.

"Those against!?" Zeus yelled, his voice finally returning before he and Ares rose their hands.

"Those indifferent" Hera said as Aphrodite rose her hand, disinterested in it all after the possible drama with Artemis turned up to be nothing.

"Then the motion goes through. We the council approve of Naruto Otsutsuki becoming Camp Half-blood's new director. Chiron will still be your aid if that is alright with you" Hera said, ignoring the upset looking Zeus.

"Whatever council dismissed and I don't want to be called again unless one of you knows where Poseidon hid my bolt!" Zeus yelled before he disappeared in a strike of lightning with the other gods, save for Hera, Athena, Artemis, and Poseidon leaving after him.

Naruto did chuckle as Dionysus let out a loud cheer before he disappeared, most likely to pack up his stuff and get back to his palace.

"If you need anything I'm sure either myself or Athena can help. Feel free to offer us a message through fire to ask us to drop by if need be" Hera said as Athena nodded.

"I would like to talk more about the history of yours and Chaos' friendship of sorts but that can come later as I figure you will be busy the coming days with getting settled" Athena added before they both flashed away.

"I will visit later Teacher and have my hunters visit soon as well as they too miss you. I would also love to meet Sally in person for once so I might say hello then as well" Artemis said with a smile as she stood up from her bow with a smile.

"That sounds great as I'm sure Sally would enjoy meeting you. Do take your time as I know you are busy with your hunts and I wouldn't want you letting something dangerous get away on my account. Though I might ask you to track some things down for me later if you don't mind" he said as Artemis adamantly shook her head.

"Of course I don't mind! If you need anything just ask Teacher! I will be sure to drop by after my next hunt!" Artemis said with one last bow before disappearing in a silver flash of light leaving him alone with Poseidon.

As he turned towards the god of the sea he couldn't help but smile a bit at the god's nervous expression.

"So Sally and her son Percy…that wouldn't happen to be who I think they are" he said as Naruto nodded and crossed his arms.

"Yeah but I'll keep your secret for now but you will have to claim him and reveal it in time and not just as a ploy to have him find Zeus's bolt. Claim him because you are proud not because he can be useful. I'll look after him and train him but don't worry you are his dad if you make sure to make it clear to him" he said as Poseidon nodded with a frown.

"Try and visit, I'll keep it hidden from everyone else and we can talk about this later. I need to check up on Sally and Percy" he said before Poseidon opened his mouth to say something but closed it and flashed away leaving him alone in the throne room.

"Well I'd better set things up at my new home of sorts. I do wonder how looking after a camp of demigods will sort itself out" he thought out loud to himself with a chuckle before disappearing into himself via Kamui.

 **-Chapter End-**

 ***Edit*** I've boosted up the time Naruto has been gone from 15 to 25 years boosting Sally's age to around 46 and to keep people from saying Sally "opened her legs" to Poseidon. Naruto now was gone 13 years before she met Poseidon and had Percy. There is that better? =_=

Also I want to thank **Memnon45** again for giving me the prompt of a Sally Jackson pairing and all the help making creating this story and some ideas of things to use in this story (he seriously gave me A LOT to use) as I am so excited to use them in future chapters

* = quick modified history lesson. That is the First Hokage's necklace but it was Naruto's first. He gave it to Hashirama as a sign of thanks for when he stopped Madara the first time when he went after the Kurama, jinchuriki never being a thing, until Tsunade returned it to him, not feeling like she deserved it.

If anything there are clans that chose/decide people to look after the Bijuu of sorts. Like the Uzumaki were given Kurama to look after and they chose Mito, who then chose Kushina (who didn't die).

Madara still went after the Bijuu, expecting that if he could somehow absorb them all he'd be elevated to a godly status.

-End history lesson-

Also since Naruto is close friends with Chaos they allowed the Shinto pantheon to exist in her world, in Japan, to create a bridge of sorts between the two but the Shinto pantheon gets a lot more power from Naruto's world/dimension since it is a lot more people than only those in Japan.

Naruto has visited the Greek dimension multiple times throughout history, from helping Chaos to teaching Artemis everything she knows and garnering her respect and admiration. Naruto has had many students, more of which I will reveal in the coming chapters.

Next chapter I plan to have Sally and his reconnection after being apart for so long. Also his blades will be revealed as they are very special blades that I am really excited to use.

I have a lot planned for this fic from Sally becoming a goddess, getting some unique handmaidens and even a very unique sacred animal.

Naruto will of course train Percy and others but idk about chakra. Also Itachi will be a constant student by his side as I also have something planned with him.

Trust me I have a lot planned and I'm trying my best not to spout all of it out.

I hope you liked the chapter

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

_Challenge by Memnon45_

 **A Primordial's Queen**

 **Chapter 2**

He wasn't too surprised, as he returned to the camp, by the sight of Dionysus hurriedly packing up his things since it had seemed the god was all for escaping his duties. "While I am more than happy to let you escape I do hope you are at least going to wait until breakfast to tell the campers of the situation" he said as Dionysus looked up from his list of stuff he had to take with him.

"I'll handle that, don't worry. I'm not going to do anything that might result in me being pulled back here any longer than I need to" Dionysus said as the sooner he could escape the better.

"Are you going to say good bye to your children at least? How many do you have again?" he asked, making Dionysus freeze for a moment before shaking his head.

"Two…and I can't. I've gotten my time here lengthened before for showing them too much attention and as much as I want to I'm not going to let my freedom to spend time with my wife again slip away" Dionysus said as Naruto could see the anger in Dionysus' eyes at being made to choose between either his wife or his kids.

"Relax, go say goodbye to your kids Dionysus. I can shield the others from seeing into the camp whenever it is needed so you can also visit your kids whenever you want as well" he said while Dionysus just looked to him unsure.

"Why do this? Do you have kids or something?" Dionysus asked, completely confused why the primordial in front of him was acting like this. His entire life, even before becoming a god, he had figured out that gods didn't do anything unless they had something to gain or if you had given them something first.

"I don't have kids but you could say my students throughout the years are like my kids. I can only imagine how hard it is not to be able to at least tell your kids goodbye and that you'll be looking after them" Naruto said as he summoned a teapot and three glasses on the table.

"Bring them here and enjoy some time with them. I'll leave you three alone as I need to check on Sally and her son" he said while Dionysus nodded with a frown.

"Why?" the wine god asked as Naruto turned back with a brow raised in confusion.

"Why what? Why allow you to see your children?" he asked before Dionysus nodded.

"You get nothing out of it and I was rather short with you to say the least when you first arrived so why help me and allow me this?" he asked, Naruto only smiling softly as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Why do I need anything out of it? Plus it is understandable that you were short as I did suddenly arrive. Chalk it up to a difference between Greek and Shinto pantheons for why I am doing this but honestly I have always been one to help others when I see I can. Being powerful does not mean you have to act like everyone is below you" he finished before he left Dionysus to some alone time with his kids.

As he entered the medic room he rose an eyebrow in confusion as he saw a blonde hair girl attending to Percy as Itachi was still in the same spot he had been in before he left. "How have they been Itachi?" he asked as the girl just then noticed he arrived while Itachi closed the book he had been reading.

"Sally is stable as her injuries aren't too serious a demigod from camp has come to heal Percy's wounds although like Sally they don't seem to be very serious" Itachi said as Naruto nodded and smiled as he saw the girl look at him with widened eyes.

"Hello there, what is your name?" he asked before the girl bowed to him.

"A-Annabeth Chase d-daughter of Athena sir" Annabeth said as Naruto rose an eyebrow and put his hand on her shoulder to stop her from bowing.

"First, please no bowing and second, there is no need to call me sir Annabeth please just call me Naruto" he said while she nodded, still a bit nervous, before he looked past her to see the ambrosia and nectar next to Percy's bed as well as the bandages that were applied to his wounds and some of Sally's.

"Thank you for looking after their wounds this much" he said as Annabeth nodded before frowning while she looked at him from where he sat beside Sally's bed.

"Who exactly are you? I-If that's okay to ask" Annabeth said as she quickly remembered the suffocating presence the man in front of her had when Dionysus had upset him.

"I'm not going to bite so no need to be so afraid, I only acted like I did outside because this woman means so very much to me. As for who I am, if you promise not to tell any of the others just yet I will tell you" he said as Annabeth nodded vigorously and moved over to his side, her Athena blood taking charge a bit as she wanted to know who this mysterious and powerful man was.

"Well I come from a different pantheon and from a different world. You could say I'm the Chaos of the Shinto pantheon" he said while he had to hold in a chuckle from the sight of the spark in the daughter of Athena's eyes from the millions of questions undoubtedly running through her head.

"I will explain more later when Dionysus makes his announcement and if you still have questions I will answer them after" he said as Annabeth nodded, a bit put down that she couldn't ask her questions but the promise of asking them later made up for it.

"You should probably go get ready as I figure breakfast will be starting soon" he said as the sun had started to rise up to signal just how early it still was.

"I guess I'll see you then?" she said unsure as he nodded with a smile before she left the room, leaving him and Itachi with Sally and Percy.

"I'll wait outside so you may have some privacy. I should send a hawk back to tell the others where we ran off to and to check on how things went" Itachi said while Naruto nodded, his eyes still looking down at Sally while she rested.

"Good, and if you know who asks tell her she can come later but only when I call her since we don't need her rushing over instantly when things haven't been situated" he said as he knew if she was told where he was she would have rushed over near instantly.

As proud he is of his first student she was rather devote in terms of wanting to follow alongside him to be of use.

"I figure we can keep her away for about a day or two before she gets impatient. She might be a bit more impatient given how you had her deal with subduing my brother" Itachi said as he silently hoped his brother was still alive, despite how dark he had become.

"We'll deal with it when it happens, for now just send the message and see what they return" he said before Itachi nodded and left the room.

As he looked down at Sally he couldn't help but smile as even sleeping she was gorgeous, her age only making her beauty more mature. He knew how long he had been gone for and considering it was for 25 years he wasn't surprised that she had a kid, though he figured Poseidon had gone about courting her like most of the Greek gods did.

Which meant it was a whirlwind event that while he knew Poseidon hadn't forced himself on her he didn't exactly let her have some time to have it settle in.

Though he also knew that Sally didn't regret it as she gained her son, someone she loved and who was fiercely protective of her.

He smiled as he used his nature energy to heal whatever injuries she had before she started to stir in her sleep. "Sally, wake up my dear goddess" he whispered in her ear with a smirk as he watched her open her eyes with a blush on her cheeks.

"It-It wasn't a dream. Y-You really are here" she whispered out as she reached out to touch his face and cup his cheek before he held it there with a smile.

"Of course I am Sally, I promised I would return. I'm just sorry I took so long" he said as he had wanted to return to her side so much sooner but annoyance after annoyance kept popping up.

"Wait where's Percy? Is he okay?" she asked, trying to sit up before he gently helped her up.

"Its okay, I brought you and Percy into the camp after dealing with the Minotaur. Percy is still asleep from his injuries as you were the first I healed up" he said as Sally nodded and steadied herself/

He though was surprised as she quickly turned and hugged him tightly before he frowned at the damp feeling of tears on his chest and quickly hugged her back. "I'm sorry I made you wait so long my love" he whispered before she shook her head.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't go out searching for someon-I don't care Sally" he said interrupting her apology she was about to make about having a fling with Poseidon.

"I told you to live and 13 years is a long time to wait so it is expected you had at least one fling. Whatever happened I don't care because I will always have you in the end to myself. I would never let you slip from my fingers" he said with a smile as he gently moved her back so he could look in her eyes while he trailed his thumb over her lower lip.

He couldn't hold himself back any longer as he leaned in and captured her lips with his and pulled her closer to his spot on the edge of the bed. As he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth before it was matched with her tongue, he quickly remembered again just how amazing Sally was.

Something about her made him feel complete, like he had found the missing piece he had always been missing. He remembered this feeling the second he had seen her passing face that fateful day he had decided to visit an associate of his in New York and how everything had frozen for him.

He knew instantly this wasn't some little infatuation that he had had in the past as being a primordial made you aware of bigger things. The second he saw Sally every part of him screamed that she was deadly important and the second he actually met her and they shared their first kiss he became that much more sure about it.

It was the main reason why leaving her was so difficult since he didn't want to leave her behind when she meant so much to him.

As they pulled away from their kiss he couldn't help but smile as he rested his forehead against hers as she blushed and covered up her cheeks in embarrassment.

"Oh god I must look terrible compared to how you last saw me. I have aged quite a lot since then" she said as she looked away, or tried to but couldn't due to their positions.

"Sally you still look as stunningly beautiful as last I saw you, if not more so" he said as he found her embarrassed blush utterly adorable before she looked up at him.

"Really? Even my gray hairs?" she asked as she fiddled with her hair before he nodded and held a lock of it in his fingers, moving his head back but staying beside her.

"Every bit of you beautiful Sally, you being older won't change that" he said before Sally frowned and fiddled under the blanket, looking away from him as if nervous about something. "What's wrong Sally?" he asked as she clenched her fists, holding two handfuls of blanket before she looked up at him.

"Is-Is there a way for me to return to how old I was before you left? I-I want to regain the time I spent away from you. If anyone is to see me age or if I am to grow older with anyone then I want it to be you" she said as Naruto tilted up her head.

"Are you sure? I honestly don't mind the older charm you have gained" he said as she nodded, a serious look in her eyes that always gave him a shiver down his spine. Sally always had a fire in her that showed that she knew what she wanted.

"Okay, I'll rewind you to 21 but when you become a goddess you know you can take the appearance of any age you want so this will be temporary" he said as she still nodded.

"I want it to be like no time has lapsed since you left. I know it's somewhat selfish but it makes me feel like you never left" she said while he chuckled and brushed her hair back to expose her forehead.

"So be it my queen" he said before he kissed her forehead and her body flashed golden for a moment. As the light died down her body had quickly changed, gone were all the gray hairs of hers and while her breasts had shrunk down from a high C to a more low C she had figured all signs of any stretch marks from having birth were gone.

Sally smiled as she looked up at him, about to say something before she stopped as her stomach growled so loudly that it caused her to close her mouth and blush in embarrassment. He chuckled though as he heard it before kissing the top of her head with a smile.

"I figure you are hungry after everything. The camp is having breakfast soon. His wounds aren't dangerous but they have him tired out. Should I heal Percy and wake him up?" he asked before Sally shook her head, frowning at her injured son.

"Let him sleep before you heal him as it would most likely wake him up and he probably would like some rest after everything that has happened and been sprung on him. I can make him some food later as right now after everything he needs rest more than anything since his wounds aren't dangerous" she said as she tried to get up off the bed before Naruto helped her. Though as she stood up she quickly had to grab her pants to keep them from falling due to her change in size.

"Here let me help you with that, wouldn't want anything falling down in front of anyone" he said with a smirk, wanting to keep the sight of her body to himself, before fixing her clothes and resizing them to her younger figure.

"Now don't worry about Percy as a clone of mine will look after him" he said before summoning a shadow clone and letting her link her arm with his. "So how about we head out to breakfast, after everything that happened to you a good meal will do you good" he said as she nodded, casting a look towards Percy again before nodding as she trusted Naruto's clone.

"Ah sensei I just finished sending the message and hello there Mrs. Jackson" Itachi said before bowing towards Sally, making her blush as someone bowing to her was entirely new.

"Oh, uh, please don't bow and please just call me Sally. Gosh this is embarrassing" Sally said as she knew Naruto was a primordial but she never expected to be bowed to by others.

"If you wish Sally. Do you want me to stay back with Percy and keep an eye on him?" Itachi asked as Naruto rubbed his chin before nodding.

"If you don't mind as the added security would ease Sally's mind" he said while Itachi nodded.

"I will see you after breakfast then and Sally it was a pleasure meeting you" Itachi said before he walked off making Sally frown.

"I know he's a student of yours but who was that?" Sally asked while they walked out of the Big House and towards the dining pavilion.

"That was Itachi Uchiha, he's one of my many students from my home world. I brought him with as when you called I felt it would be best to bring help" he said as it was either Itachi, Tsunade, or one of the members of the families that were tasked with looking after his sacred animals.

"Thank you for coming Naruto, it really means so much that you came" she said as she hugged his arm close to her with a smile. "And thank you for allowing me to enter here as I feared I'd have to leave Percy behind when I brought him here" she added before he kissed the top of her head with a smile.

"Of course, I will always come to you when you are in need. I would never allow you to get hurt if I could help it. And I would never let you be split apart from Percy, he's your son and means a lot to you" he said as he laced his fingers with hers and held her hand softly.

"Plus you won't have to worry about that ever again as after talking with the moderately annoying Greek council I am now in charge of this camp" he said with a chuckle as Sally looked up at him in shock.

"Really?! Does that mean we will be staying here?" Sally asked as she already decided to stay by Naruto's side, not wanting him to leave her again.

"If that is okay with you. I figured we could renovate the house however you want and Percy could even stay with us. This might be a bit hectic living here but it is safe for Percy and while I am here no monsters would dare try and push their way through" he said before Sally smiled happily and rested her head against his shoulder.

"That sounds wonderful" she said as they arrived at the pavilion before Naruto helped her sit down at the table both Chiron and Dionysus were seated at.

"Ah Mrs. Jackson, it's great to see you up and about considering how you looked earlier today. My name is Chiron and I have had the pleasure of looking after your son" Chiron said as Sally smiled and nodded.

"Well my injuries weren't that severe and thank you for looking after Percy. I think he often mentioned how much he liked your class whenever he came home for a visit" Sally said with a smile as Dionysus looked at her with a raised brow while his mouth was hidden by a can of diet coke.

"You made her younger" Dionysus bluntly stated making Sally blush and Chiron look like he was about to bury his face in his hand.

"Yes, she wanted to return the age that she was when I had to leave her" Naruto said as he looped his arm around Sally's waist and pulled her closer to him making her blush embarrassed before Naruto looked over at Dionysus.

"Also don't you have an announcement to make?" he asked as he moved the attention away from Sally and the Greek god nodded with a groan.

"Your right, sooner I get this over with the sooner I can leave" Dionysus said as his moment with his children seemingly made him forget for a while that he was free after this.

"Attention campers!" Dionysus yelled, getting their attention as he stood up at the table. "As of earlier today I am no longer your camp director since thanks to this generous deity I am free from this burden. So after this meal I will be gone and he will be in charge. Chiron will still be here but I won't" he added with a laugh at the end before he sat down and Naruto stood up, holding up a hand to quiet down the whispers.

"I know you all have a lot of questions and if you have any please come and visit me if you want. My name is Naruto Otsutsuki and I am a Shinto primordial of creation, energy, nature, peace, honor, and oaths. I am technically the equivalent to Chaos here considering we both created our own realms. I came here to save the woman that I love and after having to meet the gods I decided to look after the camp" he said as Sally nervously waved at the campers with a smile.

"I plan to train and look after you all like I have students of mine in the past in terms of making sure you can use what you have to protect yourself. I will also bringing students from my world to help" he said as the campers stared at him in awe before he sat back down and gave Sally's hand a reassuring squeeze that made her smile and squeeze back.

Breakfast, after that, went a bit silently but well enough as once it finished Sally had decided it was time Percy woke up so she could talk to him and explain everything of the world he was a part of because of his father.

"Take your time Sally as Itachi and I will be getting the house situated. Plus I think a certain invisible daughter of Athena will keep me occupied for a while" he said before a squeak of surprise sounded out as he pulled of Annabeth's hat, revealing her to be standing nearby.

"Okay but don't be occupied too long as I think Percy might want to talk to you later as well" Sally said with a giggle at the young girl's blush before entering the med room leaving them alone.

"Well? Shall we head to the living room? I'll make us some tea as I can see you still have a million questions" Naruto said as Annabeth nodded and followed behind him and Itachi.

"So where do you want to start?" Naruto asked as he summoned another kettle of tea and three more cups before pouring them all some to drink which Annabeth accepted with a nod of thanks.

"Are you really the Chaos of the Shinto pantheon because I've skimmed through Shinto myths and your name never came up" she said as he chuckled and nodded.

"I am as the thing you have to realize is that the Shinto myths in this realm are only of the few gods that have come over. Japan is more of a toehold that Chaos allowed me to set up in this realm" he said as that only seemed to spark more ideas as he could see her mulling over her next question in her eyes before she turned to Itachi.

"Is he a god?" she asked before Itachi shook his head.

"I am not as I am only a student of his. He does occasionally make some of his students either gods or immortal if they want to after they have done something to earn it" Itachi said as Naruto nodded.

"Itachi is a loyal student of mine, hence why I brought him along when Sally called me over" he added before Annabeth nodded.

"Does that mean the woman you carried through is a goddess since she means so much to you? Plus I was sure she looked older earlier" Annabeth asked as he shook his head with a chuckle.

"She is mortal and I merely reverted her to the age she was before I left by her request. She is with her son right now, a demigod from the Greek pantheon. And before you try, please don't ask about the situation as it will be revealed in time and is rather private" he said making her nervously nod and take another sip of her tea.

As he continued to answer Annabeth's questions he couldn't help but smile and think how looking after the camp with Sally beside his side would go.

 **-Chapter End-**

Sorry things are very off kilter, getting sick for a day or two really sets things off

In Sally's mind she wants to resume where Naruto left her at as to her she wanted to grow old beside the man she loved so reverting to 21 is perfect for her (though once she is a goddess she can become any age she wants – will stick to late 20's/early 30's)

Next chapter will deal with Percy reacting to Naruto, as well as his mom becoming younger. Plus there will be some training before the Capture the Flag and book plot starts rolling. Naruto's presence will change some things.

Also I will probably have Artemis show up alongside another of Naruto's students as I have some plans for Artemis in terms of a pairing (not with one of Naruto's students but someone I think is interesting).

Plus I haven't forgotten about Thalia as I will save her but that comes next chapter or so.

I do have something in mind for why Sally is so important to him after first glance but I need to talk to Memnon45 before I implement anything.

I hope you all liked this chapter

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

_Challenge by Memnon45_

 **A Primordial's Queen**

 **Chapter 3**

As Annabeth walked out of the house with a smile, her little notebook full of answers to the questions that he could answer, he looked over as the sound to the medic room's door opening brought his attention over to Sally and Percy as they left the room. "Ah Percy, good to see you up and about" he said as the 12 year old boy frowned slightly and looked up at him as if unsure how to address him.

"Yeah, thanks um sir?" Percy said in a confused tone before Naruto chuckled and waved it off.

"Please just call me Naruto. I'm sure your mom explained things as to why you are here and what happened last night" Naruto said as Percy nodded, his expression still one of confusion which was understandable given the new world he had been dropped into.

"Yeah but this has to be some weird dream as between the bull thing and my mom looking younger this is screaming dream" Percy said as Naruto chuckled and motioned for him to follow.

"Trust me I understand your confusion and I'll explain things as best as I can but first how about I take you on a tour" he said as Percy looked towards him mom who nodded and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'll stay back with Itachi, maybe get some advice on changes I could make to the house" Sally said as Percy nodded and Naruto smiled.

"Sounds perfect Sally, we'll see you when we get back" Naruto said before he and Percy walked off, Percy being a bit awkward as he followed alongside him. "So Percy, welcome to Camp Half-Blood an exclusive camp and safe haven for demigods, offspring of gods and humans" he added as he motioned towards the entire camp from its cabin to activities, which included a climbing wall with lava rolling down it.

"Wait my mom was being serious about the whole god stuff?" Percy asked as Naruto understood his skepticism considering being told that the gods from myths were real and had children would be hard for anyone to believe.

"Yes, every child here is the child of a Greek god or goddess and a human parent, including yourself" Naruto said as Percy looked up at him confused.

"Wait, are you my dad or something?" Percy asked before Naruto smiled and patted Percy on the back.

"No although that isn't to say I would be adverse to the idea as you look like a good kid. Your father though is a Greek god while I am something different" Naruto said as Percy's confused look lessened a bit but he still looked confused.

"Then who are you exactly as my mom said you were someone important to her" he said making Naruto rub the back of his head embarrassed that he hadn't even introduced himself yet.

"I guess I should introduce myself then, my name is Naruto Otsutsuki, a Shinto primordial. My home is in another dimension that I created but my home is here because a good 28 years ago I fell in love with your mother when she was 18" he said as Percy frowned and slightly narrowed his eyes at him.

"Are you reason she looks younger? And if she is so important to you then why did you leave her to be with _Gabe_ " Percy said, saying that man's name with as much venom that a 12 year old could manage as Naruto frowned and crouched down to look Percy in the eyes easier.

"Well she suggested the age thing as personally she is more than fine older or younger. And I had to leave her because a mad man tried to throw my world into chaos. I plan to deal with _Gabe_ later but do know that I didn't want to leave your mother as I love her more than anything but I had to" he said as Percy didn't move his eyes as he continued to look him dead in the eye. "Look Percy if you want, your mother and I can explain things to you later but right now you might as well get to know your home for the foreseeable future" he said as Percy's frown lessened before he nodded and followed Naruto on his tour.

"So my mom wants to stay here? Where are we going to live?" Percy asked as Naruto nodded.

"This is the safest place for you as a demigod and with a primordial here to scare away monsters its even safer. You, her, and I will all live in the house you woke up in as since I am in charge it is now our house I guess" he said with a chuckle as Percy looked back at the house, a bit unsure of living in this new house but figured he'd get used to it eventually.

"So who live in these cabins?" Percy asked as he saw kids running around, looking their way but keeping back a bit while they whispered to each other.

"Other demigods and the cabins are all for the children of different gods or goddesses. Starting down here," he said as he pointed at his direct left at the bottom of the horseshoe of cabins "and going around goes Hermes Cabin which I'm told is where unclaimed campers go as well, then Hephaestus Cabin which be careful with as the door handles look red hot, Apollo Cabin which honestly might blind you if the sun hits it at the right angle, Ares Cabin which I might have to talk with about the rock music or at least let me sound proof it, Poseidon Cabin which honestly looks pretty good compared to some of these others, and Zeus cabin which is as big as his ego" he teased as Percy chuckled at the last bit.

"From Zeus on it's the goddesses with Hera Cabin next to Zeus and while looking similar to Zeus's cabin it pulls off the look much better, next is Demeter Cabin who always has fresh produce, Athena Cabin while it looks like a library is very nice looking compared to some other cabins, Artemis Cabin and I will warn you not to get too close as she is temperamental towards men, Aphrodite Cabin which I'm told looks like a Barbie toy house, and finally Dionysus Cabin that has very nice grapes growing from it" he said finishing off, a bit winded by the list of cabins.

"I thought you said the second half were goddesses? Why then is Dionysus at the end?" Percy asked as Naruto glanced towards the fire in the middle of all the cabins, smiling at the young girl tending to the fire.

"That is because the goddess Hestia gave up her throne as a goddess to make room for Dionysus and to keep the peace when Dionysus became a god. She though is still a powerful and respected goddess" Naruto said as Percy nodded along, making the small girl at the fire smile.

"Hey is that the new guy? Has he been claimed?" a voice behind them asked as Naruto turned and saw a blonde haired boy, easily 15 years old, with a scar on under his left as he flipped a coin over the tops of his fingers.

"Sorry there the name is Luke Castellan, head counselor of Cabin 11, Hermes Cabin" Luke said as he offered his hand towards Naruto who shook it.

"Percy is unclaimed as of now but will be living at the Big House with his mother, the woman I introduced at breakfast" Naruto said, slightly surprising Luke before he nodded.

"Is he going to take part in Capture the Flag?" Luke asked as he looked over at Percy.

"I tend to train him as well as you all so yes, as for what team it is up to him to pick Ares or Athena. For now he is getting set up and used to living here as this is his first day here. Tomorrow he will most likely start training and whatnot depending on how things go, does that sound okay Percy?" Naruto asked as he didn't want to talk for Percy considering the boy was standing right beside him.

"Wait I get to train, with like real swords?" Percy asked as Naruto nodded.

"We have to ensure you can defend yourself so training is needed but for now let's get you settled into camp before you go off training" Naruto said before frowning at the starry look in Percy's eyes as if the boy was begging him to go train now, which made Naruto chuckle a bit.

"If you want to go now training is starting in like five minutes with Chiron" Luke said as Naruto shrugged his shoulders before Percy nodded to Luke, making the older boy smile and pat Percy on his back.

"Well come on then Percy I'll show you the way" Luke said as he and Percy walked away towards the combat arena.

Once Luke was further away Naruto slightly narrowed his eyes, activating his Rinne-Sharingan which allowed him to see the ominous golden aura around Luke. His gut screamed at him that something was up with that boy, prompting him to tap his foot on the ground, summoning a Mokuton clone to follow him and observe him closer but stay hidden underground.

His attention though was averted away from Luke as he felt a godly presence arrive back at the house. As he made his way back to his new house he smiled at passing campers before entering to see the queen of Olympus enjoying a cup of tea with Sally that a clone of his had served to them.

"Ah Hera, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Naruto asked with a smile as Hera turned away from Sally, a smile evident on both of their faces, before she set down her cup of tea.

"I'm sorry for dropping in unannounced but after how my husband acted I had to ensure there was no ill will so I dropped by only to enjoy Sally's company while I waited" Hera said as Sally took a sip of her tea.

"Well I am happy to have you as a guest Hera and do not worry as I am not a being to hold grudges or get angered so easily. Sorry I took a while to arrive as I was showing Sally's son around camp before he decided to take part in the training that was going on today" he said as Sally chuckled.

"I figured Percy might run off like that, was he at least behaved?" Sally asked as Naruto nodded and sat down next to Sally with a smile, linking his hand with hers and giving it a squeeze.

"He was a bit weary of me at first but that is to be expected when a child meets their mother's boyfriend or lover. He seems accepting a bit I do want to set him down with you and talk things out. Where is Itachi by the way?" he asked as Sally nodded, agreeing to the sit down idea.

"He told me he had to go deliver a message and left a crow to watch over me" she said pointing the black crow perched on the shelves behind them, the Mangekyo Sharingan of Shisui Uchiha spinning in its socket before he nodded and turned to Hera.

"I am sorry about that and for making you wait Hera" he said as Hera waved it off.

"Nonsense, I understand how delicate matters of the family can be. That, in a way, is why I am here" Hera said as her smile faltered a bit to an unsure frown. "I am sorry if it seems I am only here to ask something of you but with the events on Olympus and how they are putting the lives of mortals at risk I felt you were the best to reach out to" she said before Naruto shrugged it off.

"It is fine Hera, I want to help out where and when I can. I figure it involves Zeus' hissy fit about returning something lost that he mentioned during my visit right?" he asked as Hera sighed.

"Back in December, during the Winter Solstice, Zeus' Master Bolt and Hades' Helm of Darkness were both stolen. Hades has been silent about it as he doesn't want to seem weakened but Zeus, as you have seen, is making a huge fuss of it. Zeus claims Poseidon had a demigod of his steal it as his trident wasn't taken, despite Zeus and everyone knowing Poseidon never lets his weapon out of his sight naturally" Hera said as Naruto already knew where this was going.

"So he's claiming if he doesn't get it back soon then he'll wage war?" he asked as Hera nodded as she closed her eyes, letting out a tired sigh.

"You don't mean you want-I don't but your son is the only possible candidate to be sent" Sally asked before Hera interrupted her with a frown, not liking her suggestion either.

"Does Zeus know of Percy?" Naruto asked, giving Sally's hand a reassuring squeeze as if to tell her that he'd make sure Percy remains safe no matter what.

"No but Zeus suspects something. While I am a bit disappointed Poseidon did not honor the pact as I felt he would be the only one to do so, I know my husband will be a terrible hypocrite all things considered" Hera said as she narrowed her eyes slightly, turning towards the direction of the camp's border before shaking it off. "Let it be known I do not hate you or your son Sally as I hold no qualms towards children of my brother" she added as Sally nodded before giving Naruto's hand a squeeze.

"How long do we have?" Sally asked, worried about her son and his safety with Zeus gunning for anything Poseidon related.

"Zeus wants it back by the Summer Solstice. I want to avoid war and bloodshed as much as the both of you and with your standing as a primordial of another pantheon there are no rules forbidding you from interfering and helping" Hera said before Naruto nodded.

"That leaves nearly 20 or so days until then. I'll try my best to set things up and see if I can set things up to help. I will have to call Artemis over sooner than I was expecting to ask her for help with a few things which might end up helping" Naruto said as Hera smiled and let out a sigh of relief.

"Whatever it is you have to do I will be in your debt if you can help avoid this conflict" Hera said as she stood up. "I too will help where I can and where you need. Merely offer a note in the fire of the hearth and my sister will get the message to me" Hera added as Naruto nodded and looked up at her.

"Before you go can I ask you to do one thing for me as the goddess of marriage?" Naruto asked as Hera's eyes lit up and she nodded.

"Of course, what is the favor?" Hera asked while Naruto gave Sally's hand a squeeze.

"There is a man named Gabe Ugliano that Sally has had under a mist illusion for the last few years to keep Percy safe and I was wondering if you could move him out of New York and forget everything about Sally and Percy. It would make them moving into here that much easier" he said as Hera smiled and nodded.

"Of course, consider it done" Hera said before the queen of Olympus disappeared in an elegant thin mist of smoke.

"Thank you for getting rid of Gabe but are you sure you will be able to keep Percy safe?" Sally asked, gripping his hand in fear and worry of what might be in store for her son.

"Sally I promise that I will do everything in my power to ensure if Percy does ever die it is of old age" he said as he kissed the back of her hand, making her smile and laugh softly before resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'll talk to Chiron about it when he is done with training and I will call Artemis soon as well since she will be able to help immensely with her hunters" he added making her smile and kiss his cheek.

"Thank you Naruto" she said, tears building up slightly in her eyes before he wiped them gently with his thumbs and kissed her softly on her lips.

"Anything for you Sally you know this. Now how about you tell me some of these renovation ideas you have in mind and we can get started once I send a quick message to Artemis" he said as Sally's smile turned warm again after his comforting.

"Sounds perfect" Sally said as Naruto stood up and gently helped her to her feet before she led him around the house listing off little changes she thought would make their new house feel like home.

The modifications were mainly simple things like a fireplace in the living room, a room for Percy, bigger room for the both of them, some kitchen fixes, and color changes. By the end of it Sally was happily cooking in the kitchen as he watched her from the kitchen's island, glad that the woman he loved was happy and cheerful.

He had already sent a message to Artemis asking her to locate some people he had his eye on to help as well as a specific monster he wanted to meet. The people he was asking Artemis were find were, plainly put, people the gods had screwed over due to either their 'I am always greater than you' attitude or were punished because one god couldn't directly attack another god.

The monster though was something he had in mind to somewhat tame in the sense of 'if you come with me then not only will demigods stop attacking you but you will also live comfortably'. He figured that if he removed some enemies of the many the Greeks had then it would make things safer for their children.

Plus given his sacred animals he was sure he'd be able to handle this one monster rather well.

"Ah Itachi I'm glad you returned, how went sending the message?" he asked as his student walked back into the house.

"They replied and said not only was Sasuke taken into custody by the Shinobi Alliance and Obito and Madara's bodies were destroyed completely, eyes and all" Itachi said with a slight frown, not liking how his brother took such a bad turn when he thought he had made progress with him*

"And what about her? Is she trying to rush over?" Naruto asked as Itachi's crow flew over and landed on the Uchiha's shoulder.

"From what the alliance leaders she has been complaining about being stuck there until you call her but is being patient and fixing the troubles her Zetsu creation has caused. She is ensuring it never causes problems again" he said as Naruto nodded with a frown.

"Itachi can I ask you to have your crow follow a demigod child of Hermes named Luke Castellan. Something is up with that boy and I want to keep a more watchful eye on him" Naruto asked as Itachi nodded, sending thee crow to sit on Naruto's forearm and he sent a mental image to the crow before it flew off.

"What is wrong with this Luke boy?" Sally asked as she set down a plate of blueberry pancakes that were purely blue, her go to dish that was also the first thing she had ever cooked for him when they started dating.

"He has a dangerous aura around him that reeks of a Titan and not the friendly kind. I am not going to raise anything just yet as it is fully possible that his mortal parent is a demi-titan or something since it isn't unheard of" he said as Sally nodded and sat down next to him, smiling as he started to eat his pancakes before Sally offered Itachi a plate as well.

"Eat up Itachi as there are some other things I need to talk to you about before I call her over and Artemis, my other student, shows up" Naruto added as Itachi accepted the plate, sending a thankful smile to Sally as she watched Naruto, the man she loved, work to keep her, her son, and all the kids they were now looking after safe.

 **-Three Days Later – 17 until the Solstice-**

Sally smiled as she and her son had settled into their new house, Naruto and his clones having moved all her and Percy's stuff over after Hera came through with her promise of making Gabe not only leave New York but forget about them entirely.

Percy even slightly grew use to Naruto and the whole demigod thing after his former teacher Mr. Brunner who turned out to be Chiron had helped explain things to him even more.

Naruto, alongside with Itachi, had even taken up training the other demigods. Naruto had even gotten the children of Ares to look up to him due to his strength and how he had somewhat defeated their head councilor barehanded, without even drawing any of his two swords.

She felt a bit bad for the girl named Clarisse but it seemed she had taken a liking towards Naruto in terms of a teacher after that so it wasn't that bad.

Right now though she stood beside Naruto with a smile as he had gotten a message from Artemis, a student of his, saying she would be arriving to help them out and to visit. Artemis was apparently excited to meet her as with her being Naruto's lover made Artemis curious about her and excited to meet her.

"Don't worry Sally, Artemis is a sweet girl and is excited to meet you" Naruto said as Sally nodded.

"I know but still, meeting an Olympian is still nerve-racking" she said before Naruto held her hand in his and gave it a squeeze.

"It'll be okay so don't worry too much" he said before the sound of a horn being blown brought his attention to the group of girls making their way up the hill in front of them before Artemis, at the front smiled brightly.

"Teacher I hope I didn't keep you waiting. Is this who I think it is?" Artemis asked as she looked towards Sally, a smile on her face as she looked her over.

"Yes Artemis meet Sally, the love of my eternal life" he said as he wrapped his arm around Sally's waist and pulling her close to him, making her blush and smile as Artemis smiled, happy to see her teacher happy like this.

"Shall we take this to your house so we can talk about the tasks you asked of me?" Artemis asked as Naruto nodded with a smile.

"Yes and all your hunters can come with as I can tell they want to catch up as well" he said as he smiled over at Zoe, Artemis' oldest hunter who was also close to him like Artemis was.

"That sounds wonderful, please lead the way" Artemis said as she was excited to catch up with her teacher and meet Sally as well as talk to him about what he asked of her but knowing her teacher he had an idea for it all, one which would undoubtedly change things up and she was definitely excited to see how.

 **-Chapter End-**

Everybody I am very sorry it took so long to post a chapter. On Thursday (15th) I had to get up at 8 am to head down to Phoenix again only to leave at 11 and be in a car ride until 5 pm and was utterly exhausted after it. Then today (16th) not only did my laptop cord start sparking and sizzling (very freaking scary and dangerous, I am so lucky it didn't start while I was sleeping and cause a fire), making it slow to start but thankfully my parents got me a spare cord as I've been having troubles with that cord for a while in terms of it working but the sparking was very surprising.

Then things got even worse as I experienced utterly painful stomach pains that honestly felt like I was being stabbed or something. I had to take things slow but I still worked whenever I could (aka when the pain faded away for a while before coming back). I know some will complain that I always make excuses but you have to realize life gets in the way a lot, just seems to like to roadblock me more often these days :/

 *** =** History change. In this story Itachi still killed the Uchiha but only those involved with the attempted overthrow of Konoha and Minato (as he and Kushina still survived) with Naruto allowing Itachi to do it before he used it as a way to become a spy in the Akatsuki. Sasuke only had Mangekyo Sharingan in this version of things as well.

So Naruto and Percy had some man to man time, Percy took things easier as in canon Annabeth was very short with him as if she expected him to know and understand everything she said and not ask questions. Percy doesn't quite accept Naruto at first but that is a given after dealing with Gabe and everything so he's unsure of men when it comes to those close to his mom.

I want to write more interactions with them but this chapter was setting up the first quest a bit ahead and whatnot. I have some changes in mind for it so I'm excited to get around to it.

Also Naruto only knows something is up with Luke, not exactly what he has done as Luke binds with Kronos after leaving in Book 1. He'll keep an eye on him and if need be stop him from leaving, shaking up the events of things a bit.

I do still plan to have the Capture the Flag but the hunters won't be involved due to them wanting to catch up with Naruto.

Also Clarisse might be another eventual student of Naruto's as I have interesting/cute things in mind for her with Sally as I see her being a nice and doting motherly figure for Clarisse while Naruto is a better father figure than Ares.

Thalia will leave her tree ahead of time once Naruto gets some time to as right now he's trying to get the first quest set up

I hope you all liked it

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

_Challenge by Memnon45_

 **A Primordial's Queen**

 **Chapter 4**

As the group consisting of Naruto, Sally, Artemis, and the hunters made their way to the house Naruto couldn't help but smile as Artemis was already chatting with Sally and being incredibly friendly towards her. Though then again he didn't expect anything else from Artemis.

"Please come in and sit down, I'll make it bigger in here so all of you can have a seat" Naruto said as he placed his crescent mark on the wall and seals spread out over the walls. The hunters, and Sally, watched as the room grew bigger and bigger while the couch stretched and other seats started to appear so that all the hunters could sit down.

"Thank you so much for allowing us in to your home" Artemis said as she bowed slightly to him and Sally before Sally, still embarrassed to have a goddess bowing to her, waved her off.

"Please none of that Artemis, would you or any of the hunters like some tea?" Sally asked as Artemis nodded and a few hunters rose their hands.

"Here I'll help you" Naruto said as he summoned a clone to help her in the kitchen as he, Artemis, and the hunters sat down in the enlarged living room. "I hope my request that I sent you wasn't too troublesome" he said as Artemis quickly shook her head.

"Nonsense Teacher! They weren't troublesome as me and my hunters are happy to be of help to you" Artemis said with a smile as he chuckled and nodded. "For the targets you asked us to track down we found them and have listed where they live and, for one, their patterns here. I am unsure what you have planned for them but if you need it my hunters and I can assist you" Artemis said as she handed him a scroll, his preferred way of messages, before he accepted it with a smile.

"Thank you for doing all this on such short notice and as much as I would enjoy bringing you along, given the persons I asked for you to find, it would be better to go alone with no Olympian" he said as Artemis understood and nodded before he turned towards the other hunters.

"I see you have gained more hunters since last time I visited and as always it is great to see you Zoe" he said while the hunters and Zoe smiled before Sally and the clone of his returned holding trays with teapots and cups on them.

"So will you all be staying at camp for a while?" Sally asked as she and the clone passed out cups and poured the tea. Once everyone had their tea Sally smiled as she sat down in a chair next to Naruto as the clone dispelled.

"I myself cannot stay long due to Zeus being in a quarrel with Poseidon but my hunters can stay here for the time being to catch up with you and get to know Sally" Artemis said as Naruto sighed, already annoyed that Zeus was bothering the other gods with his little temper tantrum.

"Well there is always after this is sorted for you to catch up. You will be able to stay at least today and tonight right?" Sally asked as Artemis nodded with a smile that made Naruto smile as well.

"Great then please make yourself at home and if you wish you and your hunters may stay here as I can expand the spare bedroom here or if it would be better your cabin is always open" he said as Artemis frowned and shook her head.

"As much as I would like I feel the cabin is best to not draw attention or impose on you and Sally. We would be honored to sit with you during dinner" Artemis said as Naruto smiled with a chuckle.

"Of course Artemis, I wouldn't expect anything different" he said making Artemis smile happily before nodding and getting up from her seat.

"Well then the hunters and I will get out things put away in our cabin and some of the newer hunters would love to see your skill with a bow and arrow" she said as he chuckled and nodded.

"It has been a while since I've used a bow and arrow so hopefully I haven't gotten rusty" he said as Artemis and some of the hunters laughed before Artemis led them out of the house, leaving him with Sally.

"See? Artemis isn't nearly as intimidating as she appears. She is a very sweet girl when she is alone since she doesn't have to worry about appearances due to her being a goddess" he said while Sally smiled and held his hand.

"I can see she thinks highly of you, almost like a father" Sally teased as Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head embarrassedly, unable to tell Sally how before Artemis quickly grew up met Zeus for the first time she had called him 'Papa'.

Though that was a secret he promised never to tell anyone that fact.

"I kind of consider her, like all my students, as family so it isn't that far off" he said as he looked over to the scroll on the table, making Sally smile softly as she figured what it was.

"When do you need to go and do what you have planned?" Sally asked before he sighed and walked back over to the table.

"I would like to go as soon as possible, I'll have a clone and Itachi stay behind since with how the people I will be visiting it'll be better for me to go personally" he said as Sally rubbed his back. "I'll most likely leave tonight after dinner as they are more active during the night" he added before rolling back up the scroll and making it disappear in a puff of smoke.

"For now let's show the hunters around and see how things go" Sally said as Naruto nodded with a smile and they left the house before both Annabeth and Clarisse rushed up to them the second they were off the front steps.

"Naruto! What are the hunters doing here? Is the capture the flag opponents going to change?" Annabeth asked as Naruto shook his head.

"Artemis and her hunters are here because I asked them to come by after they had finished something I asked of them. They will not be in capture the flag so it will still go along as is" he said as Annabeth sighed in relief and Clarisse frowned and crossed her arms.

"I was hoping to finally beat those hunters and break their no-loss record" she said as she looked over to the side. "Especially with all the training we have gotten from you" Clarisse added in a low whisper that only he picked up on, making him smile and Clarisse blush once she realized he heard her.

"Well if you all continue to be such good students and grow with each lesson you very well could beat them. For now continue preparing for the match tomorrow as planned" he said as they both nodded and walked off, Clarisse looking back to them a bit before looking away once Sally smiled at her and rushing off.

"Teacher, the hunters are situated and out stuff is put away" Artemis said as she and the hunters left her cabin, all of them looking excited as they stood behind her.

"Let me guess they are excited to see me use a bow?" he asked as Artemis chuckled and nodded.

"I am sorry but to see you use one is an honor since you taught me everything I know" she said as Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I didn't teach you everything. I taught you the basics and helped hone your skills a bit, everything after that is all you" he said before rubbing his chin. "Though it has been a while since I used one and this could be fun. It all depends on if Sally is okay with sitting around and watching" he said as Sally chuckled and nodded.

"Of course, I am always willing to see new thing that you can do" Sally said, making Artemis smile and nod.

"And I am sure I can teach Sally a thing or two with a bow and arrow" Artemis said as Sally nodded, excited to use one as she never had before.

"Then let's head over to the archery range. It should be unused mainly since Chiron's class ended a while ago" he said, making the hunters cheer before they all followed him and Sally to archery range, which was only being used by a few children that he figured to be Apollo's.

"Don't worry," Naruto said as he noticed them looking unsure as if they figured they might have to leave "you may continue training but I request you move over to the ones on the side opposite to these two" he added as he pointed to two nearby targets that weren't being used, waiting as some campers moved away.

"So Teacher, would you like to barrow one of our bows? Or do you have your own?" Artemis asked as Naruto rubbed his chin in thought before chuckling.

"Well my last bow I ended up giving to you Artemis so you could defend yourself so I might barrow a hunter's bow while Sally uses yours, if that is okay with you" he said as Artemis looked excited and nodded.

"Of course Teacher, Zoe lend Teacher your bow please" Artemis said as hunters let out a sad 'aww' at the prospect of him not using their bow which made Sally giggle at softly before Zoe handed her bow over to Naruto who he held it in his hand, testing the feel to it as well as the draw string.

"I modeled each of my hunter's bows after my own so hopefully it is to your preference" Artemis said as he nodded and waved off the offer of Zoe's quiver.

"It feels nice but I don't need arrows Zoe, I tend to make my own" he said as with the Creation of All Things, which he could use as simply as breathing, he created a basic arrow in his hand.

"Now watch closely hunters! Teacher isn't better than me just because he can hit nearly any target but because he can infuse the elements into his arrows like none other" Artemis said as Naruto rolled his eyes at his student's talk before he decided to show off his skills a little bit.

Sally watched as Naruto narrowed his eyes in focus before he let out a slow breath of white energy that slowly started to gather around the arrow before the energy started to fluctuate around it.

She continued to watch before Naruto fired the arrow, which created a strong gust before the arrow flew straight through the target and continued to shoot through the air until it embedded into the ground behind it and stopped just as the very end of it was the only part sticking out.

"Oh, maybe I shouldn't have infused that much wind into it" Naruto said with a chuckle as he put his hand on the ground before the hole in the target seemingly healed up.

"Wow Naruto, that was amazing" Sally said with a smile, making Naruto blush a bit in embarrassment that Artemis noticed and chuckled at.

"Teacher can infuse them with other elements besides just wind. Now let's get you started on learning the bow" Artemis said as Sally nodded with a confident smile on her face.

Naruto smiled as he watched his love learn alongside Artemis, glad that the two of them were getting along. As Sally took aim and fired a few arrows she definitely had some talent for it, hitting some of the middle rings of the target, which was great for a first timer.

"Nice job Sally, for a first time you did great" Artemis said as Sally smiled happily and looked over to Naruto who gave her a thumbs up before they both heard a familiar voice.

"Mom? Are you over here?" Percy asked as the group of hunters parted, allowing Sally to see her son looking around for her before she waved him over.

"What is it sweetie? How did your training go?" Sally asked as she handed the bow back to Artemis, who smiled softly before turning her attention back towards Percy. Naruto though quickly had to give Artemis a 'don't say it out loud' look as Artemis widened her eyes slightly, most likely realizing what godly aura Percy had around him from his birth father.

"It was good, Luke said I could join Athena's team for capture the flag. Is that okay?" he asked as Sally nodded with a smile.

"Of course, you don't have to ask me. I want you to enjoy yourself here so have fun but be careful" Sally said as she rubbed her son's shoulder before Percy looked around confused.

"Who are all these girls that are dressed the same?" Percy asked as Naruto chuckled.

"They are students of mine Percy and actually this is a perfect time to introduce you to a real Olympian, since you've been unsure if they were real" Naruto said as he stood up and walked over to Percy, placing his hand on his shoulder before motioning to Artemis.

"I would like you to meet one of the Olympian goddesses and one of my students, Artemis the goddess of the hunt, Moon, chastity, animals and the wilderness. And the girls dressed the same are her immortal hunters" Naruto said as Percy looked up at the young adult form of Artemis before she changed her form to the average age of her hunters, which was around 12 or 13.

"Greetings child," Artemis said, using her diplomatic tone as she wasn't too good with men or boys but she was making a solid effort given he was Sally's child, who was her teacher's lover and by the thankful look on Naruto's face he was proud of how she was being.

"O-Oh wow. U-Um hi?" Percy said as Naruto chuckled and patted him on the back.

"Why don't you go with your mom and get ready for dinner as it is going to be soon" he said as the sun was already starting to set. He watched as Sally and Percy walked off before he turned to Artemis with a smile.

"Thank you for that Artemis, I just wanted him to learn that the gods are real. Also thank you for changing your form as it shows him gods can look however they want" he said as Artemis turned back into her young adult form, the most common form she took around him as she found the child form embarrassing around him.

"It is of no worries Teacher as he is a mere child and new to this all. I do though expect him to somewhat learn the ways of interacting with the gods soon" Artemis said as he nodded before frowning a bit.

"Artemis, I don't know if this is stretching it but I plan to leave tonight to check on the people you tracked for me and I'd feel safer with you here for Sally. If you can't do not worry" he said before Artemis shook her head with a smile.

"One night is more than reasonable. I will keep Sally company and keep an eye out for anything. I expect your other student will be doing the same?" Artemis said as she had met Itachi, a bit surprised at how naturally calm the man was but could also sense the power he had. He was neutral to her as, while he was a man, he was her Teacher's fellow student so she was fine around him to a degree since he mainly kept to himself.

"Itachi will but he is somewhat busy dealing with a fellow student of mine back in my world that is insisting on coming over as soon as possible. Normally I'd invite her over but I want to settle things here a bit with the Zeus bolt thing first before doing so but with everything so far I might call her in sooner" Naruto said as Artemis nodded.

"Well either way I will keep Sally and her son safe, as will my hunters so feel safe knowing she is looked after while you are taking care of your business" Artemis said as Naruto smiled and let out a sigh of relief.

"That makes me feel much better. Now, like the others, lets get ready for dinner" Naruto said as Artemis nodded with a smile, happy she relieved her teacher, before she and the hunters followed him to the dining pavilion.

Dinner ended up going nicely, their table turning out to be massive with all the hunters and a somewhat nervous Percy that ate while being assured it was okay by his mother, and after it ended Naruto looked over the scroll Artemis had given him with his two swords at his hip.

"Are you leaving already?" Sally asked as he turned around to see Sally standing at the doorway of the house before nodding and walking over to her.

"I won't be gone long, I'll be back by morning at the latest. I even have a clone of me, Artemis, and Itachi here to look after you as call me cautious but I don't want anything to danger you" he said as he cupped her cheek, making her smile as she put her hand over his and leaned her head against it.

"Just be careful okay" she said as he nodded and kissed her softly before she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"Of course Sally, I'll do my best not to be gone too long" he said before she let him go and he disappeared, leaving behind a few scattered cherry blossom petals.

 **-Rome-**

Naruto frowned as he swatted away spider webs near his head as he walked into the cave entrance, already knowing he was in the right place. 'Hmm I really have to hand it to Artemis, her accuracy with tracking things down is amazing' he thought as he made his way further into it before it opened up into a massive cave.

The cave's walls all around him and even the floor was covered in spider webs with a large sack suspended in midair, held up by thick ropes of spider webs, in the middle of the room.

" _ **You must be brave to come into my lair but then again with the power you radiate it's clear you aren't a demigod or a god. So what are you?**_ " a voice echoed out from the sack in the center as Naruto watched two long spider legs poke out from it and open it up.

The creature that came out was the first of three on his list to visit and the legendary beast Arachne.

Arachne had short black hair that went down to her shoulders and two pure black eyes that looked towards him with curiosity. Her upper body was human-ish, her arms being normal save for the black claws at the end of them and her spider exoskeleton working up the front of her chest to act as clothes while her lower body was that of a spider's.

"The name is Naruto Otsutsuki, Shinto primordial and I've come to offer you something" Naruto said as he looked up at her, surprising her not only by his title but by how calm he acted around her.

" _ **A Shinto in Rome? This is surprising. And what 'offer' would this be? I've already been bothered enough by other monsters so far. I don't need others bothering me as well**_ " she said as Naruto rose an eyebrow at the 'monsters bothering her' comment but decided to investigate that later.

"Recently I have become invested in this world due to falling in love with a mortal that I intend to make immortal who has a Greek demigod son. To ensure his and her safety I have decided to do what the gods refuse to do and correct their mistakes" Naruto said, smiling as Arachne's eyes widened.

" _ **You can't be serious**_ " she said as he nodded.

"I'm completely serious Arachne. The gods have made many mistakes, which you once depicted in your tapestry during the competition with Athena that ended in a tie, and I intend to fix some of them that I can. You didn't deserve what happened to you" he said as Arachne lowered herself down from the broken sack she had been sleeping in.

" _ **Okay, then what do you exactly intend to do with me? And how are the gods going to allow this?**_ " she asked, somewhat cursing herself mentally for being so hopeful before Naruto chuckled.

"I intend to return your humanity and as for the gods they don't have a say. I am good friends with Chaos, the creator of this universe and I have free roam in it, I can fix things that I see fit to help their universe. I cure you and to ensure you stay safe I give you my blessing. Now all I ask is that you come with me and help protect my soon to be wife" he said as Arachne was completely floored by what she heard

" _ **You really can't be serious. Why do you want me, a monster that has killed and hunted demigods for too many years to count, to watch over your wife? Don't you have Shinto deities that can do that?**_ " Arachne asked as while she didn't mind a task in life she was more confused as to why that specific task.

"Because my wife needs handmaidens when she becomes a goddess. I want her to have people that can be ruthless when protecting her should I ever be away from her. Plus with you on my side I ensure her son is safe and there is the added benefit of pissing off Zeus" he said with a chuckle that even made Arachne laugh a bit.

" _ **You are a strange deity but…I guess I can work with that IF you can ensure my safety when it comes to angry smiting gods**_ " Arachne said as she lowered herself more to his level and held out her hand.

"I can make it where any attempt of a god to smite you won't do a thing to you but that doesn't mean you will be invincible. You can still die in a fight as I feel that makes ones skills lessen" he said as Arachne shrugged her shoulders at the last bit before smirking at him.

" _ **Well then boss, you have yourself a deal**_ " she said as he grabbed and shook her hand, filling the cave with a bright glow of golden light.

As the light died down Naruto looked at the woman in front of him. She still had black hair, her eye color changed to a dull amber. Her outfit was a white button up shirt and black dress jacket, black jeans and a pair of black heeled boots.

"Well, I'll have to get use to only having two legs again, but this is a very much welcomed change" she said as she took a few steps with her new legs on her new body. "So how much of my monster stuff did you leave me with?" she asked as he chuckled.

"You can create strings still from your fingers at will, they can shoot out to attach to things. Plus I kept your monster form, edited it a bit, and made it a transformation you can do at will. Plus spiders still obey you" he said with a smile before pulling out his scroll to mark off Arachne.

"Fell free to experiment with it later but right now we need to move onto the next on my list" he said as Arachne nodded before rubbing the back of her head.

"Um, before we go you might want to do something about what is wrapped up under us" Arachne said as Naruto rose an eyebrow and drew his sword before swinging it and leaving a deep gash in the floor, revealing it to be made up entirely of spider string.

He widened his eyes a bit at the object he could see at the very bottom before looking up at Arachne with a raised brow that made her chuckle and shrug her shoulders.

"I was a monster, it attracted demigods. It's yours now so I guess we can leave it here and come back or do you have some way to take it with us?" she asked as he stared down at it before it was sucked up in a swirl of space.

"I'll remove the webs from it later but for now don't tell anyone about it as I have to figure out when to reveal it since it could change a lot of things. For better or for worse I'm not sure, hence why I want to wait" he said as Arachne nodded.

"Well to the next stop?" she said unsure before Naruto nodded and put his hand on her shoulder before they both disappeared in a flash of light to the next item on his list.

 **-Chapter End-**

I hope you liked the interactions with Artemis and Sally as well as her and Percy. I mainly wanted her to quickly meet Percy to show him gods are real (since no Mr. D to do that) and to help him realize they can change form as one of his things was that when he first met Artemis he made a crack at her size.

Naruto will ensure Percy isn't so blunt and thick headed like he was in canon so that'll be good.

Okay I wanted to stop after Arachne because I felt the next two would be better dividing to next chapter to give it length and allow me to write the reaction Sally and the others have to them all next chapter as well as most likely the start of the quest and the reveal of Naruto's first student.

I do plan to make Athena at least apologize for her mistakes as while her flaw is hubris she will at least see her wrong doings when someone stronger points them out and fixes them for her.

Arachne's powers will be like Walter from Hellsing, Donquixote Doflamingo from One Piece, and puppetry from Naruto's world. Plus she'll have a Rachnera inspired monster form. Her outfit I thought up as since she weaves webs and whatnot she's a seamstress/designer so she'd wear something fashionable and cool like that.

I hope you all liked it

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


End file.
